Lewd Dream, Hushed Promises
by Lil'Pervert
Summary: Lust is hitting Ciel hard in the face as he has been having lewd dreams for a long time about a certain demon butler. Will Ciel's dreams ever come to an end? Rated M for language and future lemons.


L.P: Yo yo hey thar~ Guess what? It's my birthday~!. YAY! *confetti party!*

Ciel: Honestly, where does your energy come from?

L.P: Loading my tea up with sugar*

Ciel:*eyebrow twitch* I see...

Sebastian: Lady Pervert that isn't good for your health...but I digress please have some cake.

L.P:*squeals lightly* Anyways! That means I have sooooome time to update a story...*cough* Funtom Nights *cough*. Also since Sebastian and Ciel are included in my Pre-chapter dialogue that means that this is a Kuroshitsuji story. Yum *shuddering, Ohohoho~

Ciel: Let's get on with this before the readers turn away due to your banter...

L.P: Aww...then you do the disclaimer Ciel~ You don't mind do you Sebastian?

Sebastian: Of course not my Lady.

Ciel: [grumbles] Lil'Pervert...as demented as she is, does not own Kuroshitsuji in any sort of way.

L.P:Clears throat*

Ciel: Lil'Pervert also suggests that you read other Kuroshitsuji fanfictions because she thinks they are orgasmic...

L.P: Yes! Sebastian do you promise to be a good character?

Sebastian: But of course Lady Pervert for I am...one hell of a Butler.

L.P.:*SQUEAL* Okay okay...fangirl mode off. Author mode on!

DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR MATURE. WHICH MEANS MATURE AUDIENCES. WARNING AGAIN THIS STORY IS YAOI BASED(I'll break it down for the flamers...) BOYXBOY OR DUDEXDUDE OR HOW ABOUT GUYXGUY. Male and male coitus, kissing, broohaha. whatever you want. Hurr hurr! I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Kuroshitsuji II (Black Butler/ Black Butler II) I give Yana Tobuso my utmost worship... :D

So you guys could probably tell. But _italics_ are thoughts. (_Oh my goodness Sebastian looks yummy today._)

ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

** The Phantomhive Manor - **Ciel's POV

Ahn...p-please I beg of you..." I gasped. "I can't take this torture any longer!" my back arched. _How pathetic am I?_

With glazed eyes I saw those lips of his spread into his open mouthed smirk. _I loathed that smirk...I love that smirk..._

"Oh?, what exactly are you begging to me for?" the velvety smooth voice replied.

I was gasping harshly, God damn it my body was practically on fire! I was struggling to get a word out while he smirked and stared down at my writhing body. "I...I need!" I managed to seethe out.

"What do you need from me?" I shuddered as I felt his hot breath on my ear, feeling his lips move against the tip. My body shivered at his touch.

I cried out and arched my back,heavy groans spilling past my lips. I just couldn't take this anymore! "I need -!"

I gasped as I shot up from my bed,sweat dripping from my strands of hair onto my sheets. Managing to swallow I pressed my hand against my chest, the pounding I felt in my chest matched that of what I heard in my ears.

I shifted my eyes towards the miniature grandfather clock on my nearby nightstand. Just half past one in the morning. I softly groaned as I felt the sheets pass against my problem, this problem all because of that...whatever that dream even was. I was way to hypersensitive for my liking. I got up after grimacing from the stickiness I felt. _Disgusting._

I just had to get cleaned...I'd just have to settle for a new nightshirt and wiping this essence off of me.

"Bloody fucking hell." I cursed out lowly to myself. This wasn't the first of my nightshirts to be soiled by my still developing body. I walked over to my bathroom, silently thankful that it was connected to my room. I quickly grabbed a small towel from one of the many towel racks in this bathroom, I could never quite figure out why I had so many, ran it under some water and started scrubbing off the quickly drying fluid that was coating my lower abdomen. I shuddered at the feel of the towel accidentally passing over my throbbing shaft. While cleaning myself up, my eyes traveled upwards towards my mirror.

"That's strange..." I stared at my reflected image.

_'Why is it glowing...?'_ I stood there a good while trying to figure out why my contracted eye was glowing at a time like this. Sebastian should be well aware of where I am and I know I'm not trying to summon him. I pushed that thought aside as I left my bathroom in order to change my dirty night shirt. Padding towards my closet I could just feel something off in my room. I sighed.

"If you want to say something...just do it." I grumbled out into the darkness while putting on my night shirt.

"I believe, and correct me if I'm wrong, that you were the one who was summoning me, my Lord" my faithful servant remarked.

I sighed in annoyance. Must he always try to test me? Mock me? Challenge me? He's probably trying to ripen my soul. "No Sebastian, I do believe I wasn't summoning you," I turned my head towards the source of his voice "Maybe you thought wrong?" I smiled, challenging my butler.

"Ah excuse me Bocchan," Yes...victory. "But, I wouldn't say you were summoning me if you weren't. Maybe you were thinking of me perhaps...maybe in a dream?" Shit! That damn demon. I quickly turned my back to him to hide my burning cheeks.

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" I screeched out.

"Oh?," I could just hear that_ smirk_ in his voice, "Are you sure you weren't dreaming of me bocchan?"

"I told just told you that's absolutely ridic-", my breath hitched I felt something warm press against my back. "I don't think that's absolutely ridiculous" he began, "Why...I find it quite flattering."

"What could you possibly be talking about Sebastian?" I pressed , there was no way in hell that I'd let him win this argument. Absolutely not, how shameless could that possibly be? To dream about a man...your own butler added to that!

A gasp fell past my lips as I felt his gloved hands explore my chest. "So young master tell me this," my blush was becoming more apparent by the second. "Exactly when did you start dreaming of me...not just any dream...the most sinful of dreams. Dreams teeming with lust." his touches were lighting me on fire!

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about Sebas-_tian_!" I couldn't help but moan. "S-stop it. Stop it this instant!" I did not want him touching me but it feels too good...

"But bocchan, I'm just helping you with your problem." I gritted my teeth as he emphasized his point with a strong pump of my length.

I slapped his face. "I said stop it now Sebastian! That's an _order_!" I was desperately trying to catch my breath. "J-just ready me for bed." I sighed at how flustered I was. That damn _Demon_.

A thick silence sat in between us.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

L.P: wheeee birthday cake. Nom nom nom!

Ciel: Oh my go- What's wrong with you?

L.P: What?

Ciel: Why must I be so lewd?

Sebastian: I must say I didn't know you were such a dreamer.

Ciel: Don't you even dare!

L.P: Hush! Now go put on the kitty ears I found you.

Ciel: _Sigh_...

Sebastian: I am going to enjoy this...

* * *

I'd review if I were you...that'd be awesome...heh heh reviews for some Seba-sex! xD


End file.
